A twist on reality
by 8232nyc
Summary: You would think someone who is a Plain Jane, like Takashi Kosuda, would be shy and easy intimidated. Boy, are you in for a surprise, not only is Kosuda out going and willing to break that seal, he finds a girl who wants to have lots of sex and needs one guy. He can handle that, what does he do when he falls in love? What will happen to her dream? Will she love him back? RATED M


Hey guys! 8232Nyc here to start a new story! This is a B gata H kei: Yamada story, I cant think of anything for my Shugo Chara stories I'm sorry :(

Chapter 1: Yamada meets Kosuda!

Yamada's POV.

I ran to the book store to meet up with Takeshita, I finally got to her and she snapped at me.

**I responded. **

**She asked. **

**I say simply. **

**She asked. **

**I responded **

**She snapped. **

**We walked into the book store and I went over to the dictionary's and saw a guy. He looked up at me, looked me up and down, smiled and walked away. I walk over and step up onto the stool and reach up for a dictionary. Sadly I can't reach. I'm to short, then I see a hand grab the one I was after, the last one! **

**I yell at him, reaching to snatch it from him, I slipped off the stool and fell on top of him. He looked me in the face and smiled. **

**I examined his face closely. He looks like plain jane, but he acts so confident. He doesn't intimidate me, so has he never had sex?! I sat up and slid off of him. I knelt in front of him. **

**He responded smugly. **

**I asked putting on my sparkle face. **

**He whispered in my ear. **

**He stood up and walked out of the store, and I knew. My face was as red as a cherry. **

**~At school the next morning~ **

**I sat down in my seat and Takeshita walked next to my desk. **

**She mumbled. **

**I sighed. **

**Three guys slid up the aisle to my desk and the one in the front, asked. **

**I asked. **

**A random thought ran through my mind and I slammed my hand on my desk, knocking my phone to the floor. **

**I snapped. **

**They sighed and walked away, I saw the guy next to me pick up a phone and hold it out. **

**t want my picture taken!**I wouldn** He said, tucking my hair behind my ear. **

**I blushed as he sat down. I sat in my seat and glanced at him. I recognize him from somewhere. **

**I blurted out. **

**He responded. **

**I whispered sexily in his ear. **

**I saw his face turn red. **

**He mumbled. **

**I sat back down at my seat and pulled out a slip of paper, I scribbled something and passed it to Kosuda. **

**Kosuda's POV. **

**A slip of paper fell on my desk. I picked it up and opened it. **

**Kosuda, **

**Give me a call, we can go on a date. ;) **

**XXX-XXX-XXXX **

**Yamada. **

**Am I lucky? Or is she teasing me. **

**says the teacher. **

**The students in my class all groaned and the teacher sighed. **

**She says clearly. **

**So, Yamada wants to go on a date and I'm on Library committee with her? Great, I think I am lucky, however I'm not sure. **

**Yamada's POV **

**I want to tell Kosuda that I want to have sex with him but I don't know how. I followed him down the hall trying to think of a way to get him alone. His car? A ferris wheel? His room? Those are all relationship places, I need a different tactic. Sooo, I shoved him into a near by closet! Logic, none! **

**He mumbled in a sexy tone. **

**I said, as I pulled off my sweater. **

**He whispered walking towards me. **

**I whispered in his ear. **

**Kosuda had me pinned to the wall, he had his hands next to my face and I looked up at him. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me! Like legit kissing, he is sticking his tongue down my throat. I placed my hands on his chest and started to undo the buttons on his uniform. I threw his jacket to the side and he pressed close to me. I felt him undo the buttons of my top and unhook the front of my bra. **

**I moaned. **

**That seemed to snap him back into reality. The bell was about to ring and we would have to go back to class. **

**He moaned in my ear. **

**I mumbled **

**I quickly refastened my bra and shirt, and pulled my sweater over my head. I walked out of the closet to class, and Kosuda walked in a few minutes later. **

**I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, and I pulled it out to read the text. **

**From: xxx-xxx-xxxx **

**I hope you are as sexy as a mynx tonight, **

**glad I get to find out ;) **

**Kosuda. **

**I felt my face burn red and I quickly responded **

**From Yamada, **

**You better enjoy me mister, **

**good things like me don't come often **

**;) **

**Yamada. **

**After that I turned off my phone and focused on the teacher. The only thing I knew, tonight was going to be interesting. **

**So, I hope you guys like this story so far, the next chapter will most likely be a Lemon so don't be surprised!**


End file.
